The present disclosure is related to a photonic transceiver package structure, more particularly, to a silicon photonic transceiver package structure which conforms to the Quad Small Form-factor Pluggable (QSFP) specification adapted for multiple mini-transmit optical sub-assembly (TOSA) laser devices disposed with output in opposite direction relative to transceiver module optical input/output port.
As science and technology are updated rapidly, processing speed and capacity of the computer increase correspondingly. The communication transmission or reception using the traditional cable is limited to bandwidth and transmission speed of the traditional cable and mass information transmission required in modern life causes the traditional communication transmission overload. To correspond to such requirement, the optical fiber transmission system replaces the traditional communication transmission system gradually. The optical fiber transmission system does not have bandwidth limitation, and also has advantages of high speed transmission, long transmission distance, its material not interfered by the electromagnetic wave. Therefore, present electronic industrial performs research toward optical fiber transmission which will become the mainstream in the future. Said optical communication is a technology in that light wave functions as signal carrier and transmitted between two nodes via the optical fiber. Field of the optical communication can be divided into optical communication side and electric communication side according to transmission medium. By the optical transceiver, the received optical signal can be converted to an electrical signal capable of being processed by an IC, or the processed electrical signal can be converted to the optical signal to be transmitted via optical fiber. Therefore, objective of communication can be achieved.
Wavelength-division multiplexing (WDM) is a multitask technology of processing multiple optical carrier signals transmitted by the optical fiber, and this technology is applied on the different wavelength signal or transmission of laser optical source. This technology is implemented in both directions on the optical fiber to double total transmission capacity. Besides, the term “wavelength-division multiplexing” is mostly applied in optical carrier, and frequency-division multiplexing is applied in radio carrier. Moreover, both of wavelength and frequency are in reciprocal relationship, so their concept can be applied to each other.
Wavelength-division multiplexing is implemented by dividing the work wavelength of optical fiber into multiple channels to enable mass data transmission in one optical fiber. A whole wavelength-division multiplexing (WDM) system can be divided into a wavelength division multiplexer at transmitting end and a wavelength division demultiplexer at receiving end. At present, there are commercial wavelength division multiplexer/demultiplexer which can divide 80 or more channels in the optical fiber communication system, so that the data transmission speed can exceed grade of Tb/s effectively.
In both transmitting and receiving ends of the optical fiber communication system, the transmitting module adapted for WDM technology, the connector usually has single light transmitter structure. However, such light transmitter structure can emit optical signals with different frequencies, but cannot be repaired for individual frequency. Therefore, whole light transmitter must be replaced if being damaged, and it causes larger consumption in cost.